1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a read operation process for a nonvolatile memory.
2. Information
Memory devices are employed in many types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, and navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. Among such electronic devices, various types of nonvolatile memory devices may be employed, such as NAND or NOR flash memories, and phase-change memory, just to name a few examples. Volatile memory may generally be considered to have a shortcoming compared to nonvolatile memory in that volatile memory may not retain stored information if power to the volatile memory is interrupted. Despite such a possible disadvantage, volatile memory, such as SRAM or DRAM for example, is generally able to process program/read/erase operations faster than nonvolatile memory. Accordingly, volatile memory may be selected for use in electronic devices instead of nonvolatile memory if memory speed is a relatively important consideration. Thus, there is a general desire to improve speed of nonvolatile memory so that nonvolatile memory may become increasingly competitive with volatile memory.